detroit_by_nightfandomcom-20200213-history
The Camarilla
The Camarilla is a Sect of Vampires, who claims to hold authority over all Kindred in their city domains. They are often in conflict with the Anarchs and the Sabbat. Official Titles The Camarilla employes titles to denote that a member holds a certain position, power, and responcibility. Not all of these titles needs to be held in every city, while some titles - such as Prince - are by practicality almost mandatory. Prince The preeminent vampire of a Camarilla city and probably the most numerous position of ultimate authority among Western Kindred, Princes are the rulers of given cities. Some Princes are tyrants or absolute monarchs of the Damned while others are politically feeble puppets propped up by more powerful supporters, but the position of Prince is one acknowledged and even (grudgingly) respected by all vampires, even those not of the Camarilla. A Prince’s duties and privileges are many, but the most important is the interpretation and enforcement of the Traditions, particularly the Masquerade. Beyond that, a Prince has any individual powers he can claim and uphold, such as declaring Elysium, calling a Blood Hunt, adjudicating disputes between residents of his domain, the right to claim a blood-tribute, and potentially even the right to name, ignore, or even disband the Primogen. Kindred of any age can in theory be Princes, but in reality, praxis — the right of Princes to rule — goes only so far as the Kindred members of a domain respect and allow it. A weak or young Prince might be ineffectual or even a laughingstock, while just speaking the name of the Prince Mithras of London or Prince Lodin of Chicago might be enough to cause a shiver of fear down the spines of those cities’ vampires. The role of Prince is a complex and varied one and much has been said about it, but ultimately, a Prince is master of the domain. Seneschal Generally, a Seneschal is an influential vampire who is empowered by a Prince to act on their behalf on all matters except those regarding directly to other influential Kindred or where the issue involves destroying a vampire of significance. At any time, they may be asked to step into the prince's place if they leave town on business, abdicate, or are slain. However, all actions taken by a Seneschal may be revoked by the Prince. They are always appointed by the Prince alone and are oftentimes either the childe or chosen successor of the Prince. In this way, the Prince can assure that someone similar to them will rule in the event of their Final Death. As not all Princes wish to dwell on such a succession, not all appoint Seneschals. Primogen Primogen is a flexible title. In some domains, a Primogen is simply the eldest and most influential Kindred of a given Clan. In others, a Primogen is a member of a council of advisors to the Prince. In some domains, Princes appoint the Primogen (and they may even appoint multiple Primogen of the same Clan, to keep that Clan divided) while in other cities, Primogen arise from among the most powerful members of that Clan or as a result of popular Clan politics. Sheriff The Sheriff is the Prince’s right-hand Kindred, responsible for the physical enforcement of Princely decree. Some Sheriffs are diligent masters-atarms while others are thuggish, bloody fuckheads who abuse their authority to torment those beneath their station. A Sheriff may appoint Hounds to assist him. The Blood-Hunt When a vampire is found guilty of high crimes (such as an egregious breach of the Masquerade, the diablerie of another Kindred, or offending the Prince), the Prince can call for the Lextalionis – the dreaded blood hunt. The Prince declares the hunt in his court, and the word filters down through his Primogen to the Clans. All who hear the call must participate (although “participation” can simply mean staying out of the way when the hunters come through). Once in a while such a hunt is called to hound the criminal Kindred into exile outside the city’s borders, but more often than not the hunt only ends when the hunted suffers the Final Death. Some Princes even turn a blind eye to the act of Diablery during such a hunt. Known Members Fergus Grayson - Ventrue Prince Latricia Delage - Troeador Primogen and Senechal Josslin Addicott - Tremere Primogen